


Interloper

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Krumione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Harry Potter has noticed his best friend sneaking out at night, and he is determined to find out where she goes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Krumione ABC's





	Interloper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressSteam (MadameSmoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameSmoke/gifts).



Harry had never meant to snoop, honestly. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hermione, she was his best friend, and she was far from helpless but he couldn't help but be concerned. After all Hermione was hardly the type to sneak out, and hardly one to lie. So when he found out she was sneaking out at night and not telling him he was curious. When he asked her what she did the previous night and she lied he became concerned.

So now, here he was, hidden beneath his invisibility cloak and sticking as close to the wall as possible in this tiny 24 hour diner his best friend had apparently decided to visit. At least some of his auror training was being put to us, he thought wryly even though so far it had only amounted to watching his friend consume two whole cups of tea and flip through so many pages of her book that he had lost count. 

He was about ready to call it quits and walk himself back home when a large hooded figure entered the diner and rapidly began approaching her table. An oversized red hoodie, and slim fit green jeans paired with what appeared the be cowboy boots immediately clued Harry into the fact that Hermione was meeting with a wizard in a muggle eatery but his hood obscured his face from him. Still he could see the smile light across her face and noted the way she in no way looked guarded around the newcomer. Not once did she make a move for her wand, her ankles were still comfortably locked around each other as she sat. She actually seemed more at ease now, her shoulders rolling back a bit and the tension leaving her hands. 

"you look awful." She snorted out between laughs, as her sudden guest sat down across from her, his large frame awkwardly bumping the table as he did so. 

Harry moved quietly from his position, hoping to catch a better look at the wizard sneaking around with his friend. He didn't need to bother as he almost immediately pulled the hood from his head, hand scratching at his scalp as though the fabric had irritated him. A familiar face he hadn't seen since Bill's wedding all those months ago. A familiar face he frankly never expected to see again unless it was on the outside of some sports magazine.

"Yes well, at least no reporters have attempted to pursue me as the most fashionable wizard in Britain." Viktor quipped in reply. hands rolling his hoodie sleeves up to his elbows.

"True, in that regard you as most certainly safe." Hermione replied. The smile on her face warm and genuine. The teasing tone Harry was all to familiar with lacing her words. 

Viktor Krum. He turned the name over and over in his mind. He hadn't been aware they were still speaking. She seemed surprised to see him at the wedding, and Harry had thought things between her and Ron looked promising. Ron certainly fancied her at least, hell they both fancied each other enough to take time to snog during the battle of Hogwarts. So why on Earth was Hermione meeting up with him all secret-like? Did she not realize that Viktor had more than friendship on his mind? Hermione wasn't like most other girls he knew, maybe she was oblivious to his intentions.

"Yes, yes,very safe. But I would hate to ruin your dinner with such a hideous sight. Should I hide myself to preserve your meal? Or perhaps you would prefer I just take off these ridiculous muggle clothes completely?" He asked accentuating the question with a deliberate raise of his eyebrows, tone more playful than Harry had ever heard it before the audacity of the question bringing a glare to his face. The returning laugh answered his own question. Of course Hermione knew he had more than friendship on his mind. She was the brightest witch he knew, and fiery, and he couldn't wait to hear his friend shut him down. 

"Well, maybe later, but only if you promise to let me take them off." For a brief moment, Harry was amazed by the invisibility cloaks ability to stick to its user, because the speed with which he whipped his head to the side to view his friend would have sent an ordinary non-magical cloak flying. What on Earth was Hermione doing? Why was she humoring this? She would have hexed Cormac into next year if he even thought such a thing in her direction and here she was blushing and hiding behind her mug like she had a crush on him.

Harry settled back down against the wall as they continued on to more tame topics, the quidditch league, her internship, some rubbish about magical rune theory. He mostly ignored the words but he watched. 

His arms were spread open on the table, hers open wide as well. Neither one of them feeling guarded or insecure, and amazingly enough neither one keeping an arm closer to their wand sheaths. Hermione had angled her body more towards him, both her feet were pointed in his direction, her body leaning forward against the table as they spoke. Both mirroring each other, when she smiled he smiled, when she would tilted her head during a more animated part of their conversation his head would ever so subtly follow the movement. Her body language was never this comfortable around Ron, Harry reflected. Really it wasn't, Harry had noticed. He had just always assumed it was from the war, just his friend being too guarded to physically appear too open. Yet clearly she was comfortable enough here. Harry stiffened, suddenly feeling less like an auror on a mission and more like an interloper on a date. An intrusion on his friends privacy. 

How many nights had she actually gone out, how many dates had her and Viktor shared all while himself and the Weasley family gently pushed her towards Ron despite the lack of chemistry. He wouldn't deny, he had always hoped him and Ginny would get together, and her and Ron would. That they could truly become family. But he couldn't wish that now. not when he could finally see his friend so happy and content with another. Not when all the chemistry he longed to see her have with Ron was so easily seen here.

Harry darted out the door as quick and quiet as he could as another patron paid their bill and left. Viktor was not someone he had to worry about Hermione's safety with, and he certainly didn't want to see what would happen with those clothes now that their meal was reaching and end and it could be considered "later."

**Author's Note:**

> Another short and sweet Krumione. Inspired by a comment from a Mistress Steam.


End file.
